earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Despero
History Despero: 1800's - Present The being known as Despero comes from a planet that’s not too far from Earth in the galactic scheme of things an it was there on his homeworld of Kalanor that Despero gained psionic powers. Exactly how he came across such powers is a mystery as even Despero himself has cited conflicting reports of being born with the, having been experimented on as a child, and by injecting himself with whatever chemical cocktail made him the psionic powerhouse he is today. However he acquired them, Despero used those powers to seize control of his entire planet and there ruled as a tyrant for a number of decades. I suppose I should also mention that he looked much different back then as he was several feet shorter at that time. When the Lantern Corps made contact with his world sometimes in the late 1960’s, Despero was forcibly removed from power by the Corps and was sent to a prison ship after being prosecuted by the Martin Arbiter, J'onn J'onzz. When Despero prison ship was damaged ten years later by a meteor shower caused by the destruction of Krypton, Despero managed an escape. He was eventually caught while on the lam by J'onn J'onzz (now a Manhunter) and was sent back to a different prison ship, where he was then sold into slavery by his captors to the Apokalyptans. Despero escaped those captors in 2004 with a certain Tamaranean princess (yes, THAT princess. Her sharing of an escape pod with a psychic alien tyrant was something she forgot to mention when she joined the Titans) and Despero lived a discreet life for a number of months in the Yucatan by mentally enslaving and entire Mexican town’s inhabitants. Of course, when the Mexican government learned of this, they requested the assistance of the newly found JLA to oust this alien menace and so doing, Despero and J'onn had a nasty reunion. It was only a matter of time before Despero returned once again to wage war on the Justice League, time and time again. Each time, Despero’s psionic rage intensified, fueling his body so that now his strength dwarfs that of Superman… and that’s not even the scariest thing about him. Firestorm once nuked this guy in self-defense and he reformed through force of will!Oracle Files: Despero Threat Assessment Resources * Potent Psionic Mind and Genius Intellect * Low-Light, Thermal, and EM-Field Visual Capacity * Psionic Mind Control and Persuasion * Psychokinetic Force Blast and Levitation * Psionic Telepathic Scanning and Tracking * Superhuman Strength, Resilience & Speed * Psionic Fueled Healing & Stamina Trivia and Notes Notes * Despero was originally meant to be the villain that brought together the Justice League in the first place in Earth-27, but as Roy never thought he'd see it in E27, he went with Brainiac instead. Links and References * Appearances of Despero * Character Gallery: Despero Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Telepathy Category:Bald Category:Red Eyes Category:Pink Skin Category:Conquerors Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Male Characters Category:27th Reality Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Yellow Eyes